


Cold, Cold Heart

by bruderup



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Caesar's Legion, Cheating, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Military, NCR | New California Republic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruderup/pseuds/bruderup
Summary: Picus is a liar and will always be a liar.
Relationships: James Hsu/Picus | Ronald Curtis, Vulpes Inculta/Picus | Ronald Curtis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Cold, Cold Heart

Picus is a liar and will always be a liar.

_Cold, Cold Heart © bruderup_

_Fallout: New Vegas © Obsidian Entertainment_

Word prompts: Radio, Courier Six, False Comfort, Frumentarii, The Last Man Standing, Office, Sergeant, Lieutenant, Captain, Colonel, Carry On, About Face, Second Battle of Hoover Dam, Fraternization, Uniform, Fox.

**Platoon Lieutenant**

Captain Maria-commander of Bravo Company--was shocked, wound on her neck pooling blood.

“C-Curtis?”

First Lieutenant Ronald Curtis gave a long grin, machete in his hand was bleeding, glistening in the moonlight. His blue eyes looked crazy. It was too dark around. No one realized that their commander had died at the hands of her lieutenant.

Pretending to be depressed, Ron ran fast, “L-Legion. They killed our Captain, Sergeant.”

**New Captain**

It was dusk at Camp McCarran.

“Take care of McCarran, Ron. Help Hsu.” Said General Oliver, handed a signed letter, as the new commander of Bravo Company, Captain Ronald Curtis didn’t say much, maybe this would be a good spot to provide more valuable information. His blue eyes met the iron gates, his subordinates followed closely behind.

Camp McCarran was enormous, he looked around, it was only on the outside and already enchanted. Tents lined up, lots of soldiers, and really wide. Couldn’t this many soldiers fight against a bunch of drug addicts?

Ron met two people, a man with a gloomy face, his name was Major Dhatri, and someone else who had such a contrast, his face was calm and sweet, “My name is Colonel Hsu, James Hsu, I’m in charge of this base. Welcome to Camp McCarran.” Hand reached out to shake, even his hand was smooth, something that was rare, did Hsu ever kill someone with that hand?

“Well, for an introduction, I’ll show you around.” And they walked side by side.

**Mr. Fox**

“Captain Curtis, right?” Ron turned to a familiar voice, Vulpes Inculta dressed so neatly in a dark suit and shirt. “Why are you here?”

Ron didn’t expect to see his commander here. At Gomorrah Casino, a place where the Legion shouldn’t be approached. But it can’t be helped, one way to blend with NCR was to do what NCR used to do.

“Bravo Company moved from Hoover Dam to McCarran, Fox.”

**Fraternization**

“I’m starting to have feelings for you.”

Ron felt silent, a handful of nuts that were about to put in his mouth just stopped, his blue eyes staring straight at the colonel.

“Ah, I’m so sorry, I didn’t--”  
“I like you too, Sir.”

Hsu’s cheeks flushed, didn’t say anything, his heart was beating very loudly, then suddenly his captain pulled him into a hug. His hug was returned, Ron let Hsu put a hand on his shoulder. Body warmth replaced Mojave warmth.

From behind his back, frumentarius Picus grinned.

**Colonel’s Office**

Major Dhatri shook his head, perhaps what he saw might be different from the original.

Colonel Hsu’s office was usually open--usually, before the handsome, young captain set foot and his company on McCarran. As the moon was peeking out from dry Mojave clouds, Dhatri’s fist didn’t knock on the colonel's door. His door was locked, there was a suspicious noise, like a low moan, bodies touching, and screeching of an iron bed.

Noise was so subtle, it wouldn’t be heard without standing in front of the colonel's door.

Major Dhatri once again shook his head, perhaps what he saw might be different from the original.

**Frumentarii**

“Picus.”

The sound of kissing, licking, and sucking filled a room. Picus moaned softly, feeling the pleasure of what Vulpes’ tongue was doing. Superiors must know how to satisfy their subordinates. Either Vulpes or Hsu.

Fuck! Hold on, don’t come out yet.

“Are you in love with him?”

Huh?

Picus shook his head, “I’m just following your order, Fox.” Vulpes stopped before resuming his activities. “You asked me to approach him? I do. You wanted me to play with his feelings? I do. Just ask.”

**Platoon Sergeant**

Ron really doesn’t like being asked.

Bitter-Root gripped his cheeks, kissed him briefly, then gave a deep gaze. Ron tightened his hug, “So, what am I to you, Captain Ronald Curtis?”

Alibi? Useful person? No, no. He often played this game, Vulpes was right, profligates were very weak when seduced by physical touch and emotional ties, Ron kissed him again, “We are lovers, right? What are you talking about?” Would he believe it?

“I’m going to Forlorn Hope soon.”

Pretending to put on a sad face, Ron leaned on his shoulder. “I don’t want to lose you, Sergeant.”

“I love you, Captain.”

His blue eyes are getting dimmer, “ I love you, too.”

**False Comfort**

“Get close to him, Picus.” Vulpes said in one refreshing night, “Accompany if necessary, have sex or whatever. Looks like he’s lonely. Use it to your advantage.”

So, on one day off, Ron sat naked leaning against the headboard bed, enjoying his vacation in one of the Tops casino rooms. Furniture was still good. Functional cabinets, functional air conditioner, and functional stove. Hugging a body possessively, he didn’t want to let him go.

“Ron.”

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”

In front of him was Hsu’s bareback, there were red, purple, and blue marks from licking, sucking, and lightly biting. Luckily, Ron didn’t have to bother buying prostitutes, they might bring disease.

”I know, this relationship is actually forbidden--” Ron’s hand wrapped around his waist was touched carefully, “--but I’m comfortable with you. You’re my place to come home, Ron.” Ah, it touched his heart. His lips turned to kiss the sweaty white neck. Hsu let out a small moan. Letting the marks dirty his body, letting Ron mark him. Hsu belonged to him.

“Is that so? I’m glad to hear that.”

Hsu turned around, looking into his blue eyes, “I love you, Ron.”

Ron took his face, kissed him softly. Tongue pushed in and a soft moan was created. His hand hugged around Ron’s neck, his warm breath on his face, “I love you too, James.”

**The Last Man Standing**

Private Sexton came to McCarran with hurried steps and racing breath. His uniform was stained with blood, his body was injured, his gun was broken. MP letting him in, what the heck? What happened? This person came all the way from Camp Forlorn Hope!

“What’s the matter, Private?”

In fact, Sexton wanted to hug and cry, “Camp Forlorn Hope was slaughtered by the Legion, Sir. I’m so sorry.”

Ah--Ron grinned in his heart.

**Courier Six**

“Hello, brother Picus.”

Picus was shocked, immediately grabbed his 9mm from his desk and aimed at whoever called his true name. “It’s me, hey! Hey! Virgil!” Oh shit, he might have died of a heart attack.

The guy named Virgil chuckled, a spy disguised as a courier, old friend from their old days. Helped NCR correct its radio despite Hanlon’s death, tried Archimedes to kill NCR Trooper at Helios One, provided false reports to First Sergeant Astor, helped Big Sal, kept Motor-Runner alive.

“Vulpes said you need my help.”

Slow down, you profligate. “I want to blow up the monorail, you can help me, right?” And Virgil nodded in agreement. Start picking up explosive materials and working under Picus command. The captain leaned back in his chair, one more mission will be completed.

**Carry On**

“Ron?”

From behind, Ron hugged him, kissed his neck and Hsu moaned softly, luckily the door was closed and no NCR soldier would dare to enter without permission--or at least without knocking. His tongue brushed against skin, one hand up to his chest, and one hand down to his groin.

“Ron--ah! We’re still working.”

Ron smiled, “Then why? You just continue to work, let me start without you.” His breath turned irregular, hot, and uncomfortable. Hsu leaned back, unable to finish his report.

There were two knocks on his door.

“Good evening, Colonel.”

His face sour, Ron moved to the nearest chair. Lieutenant Boyd and Major Dhatri were annoying sometimes.

**Uniform**

“Tada!”

Hsu noticed a plain dark red sweater in Ron’s hand, tidily braided. “I know, your pay is higher, you can buy anything. But I want to give you a present. Please accept!”

His present was so fine. Ron knew that red was a color associated with good luck. Hsu was stunned, feeling happy. Ron cared.

“Thank you, Captain.”

He kissed him deeply, “You're welcome. Hopefully you like it.”

**Radio**

“President Kimball has been assassinated!”

“Come on, find that bastard!”

“Protect General Oliver and Colonel Moore!”

Picus dropped his radio on the table. Don’t laugh, don’t laugh, don’t laugh.

**About Face**

“Tomorrow?”

Virgil sipped his drink, “Yes, tomorrow.”

“That means Fiend will attack McCarran, huh?” The courier nodded, frumentarius Virgil tapped his shoulder softly, “I will be at Hoover, with Lanius leading the war. Just hope we can win.” Amen. “But, I’m curious about something.” What? “What are you going to do tomorrow? Especially to the colonel?”

**Second Battle of Hoover Dam**

There were some terrible events:

The combined power of Caesar’s Legion and The Great Khans led by Lanius and Virgil fought at Hoover Dam.

Freeside turned into chaos, a battle between The Kings and NCR spilled over.

NCR’s base in the Strip was hit by a bomb attack, Omerta staged a coup, their chlorine gasses killed so many people.

Camp Golf was attacked by guerrillas Caesar’s Legion.

Powder Ganger attacked NCR at Primm.

Brotherhood of Steel attacked Helios One.

The Ranger lost control after Chief Hanlon committed suicide.

The place where he was standing, Camp McCarran, was attacked by Fiend.

Picus smiled, NCR’s death in Mojave was imminent. His weapon was taken, he still had to go to the front lines. Bravo Company needed him, Hsu needed him.

**Author's Note:**

> We need more love for beloved Hsu and Ron.


End file.
